naruto reboot
by jeffster18
Summary: when Naruto sacrifices himself to defeat Obito, Kami decides to give him a second chance. follow naruto as he'll become the leader of the new generation of digidestined. 2nd season. many kekkai genkai/eternal sharingan/rinnegan godlike naruto, naruto/small harem. daiyako. smart naruto. takeru and digimon emperor bashing.
1. death and rebirth

_**this is a challenge that Igot from Tensa Zangetsu1. if you don't like it, don't read it.**_

"hello" normal speech  
"**hello**" kurama/kami speech  
'_hello_' normal thoughts  
'_**hello**_' kurama/kami thoughts  
"_**hello**_" jutsu/attack/digivolution.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran over to his fallen friend. ignoring the various fireballs, water bullets and even one of the juubi's tails getting in his way. his emotions were a mess, and his reaction time was going into overdrive. "crapcrapcrapcrap! Sasuke!" he kept calling out to his last living friend, his brother in arms, but even more so, his first true friend.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten managed to take down a few of the juubi's copies, but lost their lives in the process. Kakashi and Gai wounded Obito, but were eventually overpowered by his mokuton abilities. Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru and Shino died fighting a massive army of white Zetsu's. Hinata and Neji both died while protecting Naruto from a hail of wooden spikes, and chouji managed to hold the juubi down for a few valuable seconds, critically injuring the mighty demon, but found himself impaled by it's tails. this left Naruto and Sasuke alone. the last of the konoha twelve. the five kage then managed to injure Madara uchiha, before they perished too. engulfed in the flames of Madara's susano'o. Sasuke entered at that moment, and was able to defeat the gargantuan spirit with his own. he then proceeded to use the izanami, sacrificing one of his eyes, to eternally seal Madara's soul, but not before Obito cut him down with his scyte.

"Sasuke! OI TEME! STAY WITH ME, MAN! STAY AWAKE! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME TOO!" Naruto kneeled down. Sasuke had a deep wound in his stomach. even without medical knowledge, Naruto could see that it was fatal. Sasuke coughed, and wheezed.

"o...oi dobe. (cough) I...I did it... I killed him..." Sasuke coughed up some more blood. "what's wrong? y-you scared? (cough)." he smiled.

"IDIOT! DON'T SPEAK! YOU'LL MAKE IT! I PROM-"

"NO! don't promise me that... we both (cough, wheeze) know... you won't be able to keep it... HOWEVER! promise me... you'll take that Obito bastard down... kill the last uchiha... and purify my clan..."

by now, Naruto was crying. his face stained with tears, blood and dirt. "but how?! I...I can't even take him down. EVEN WITH Kurama'S HELP!"

Sasuke's hand went up to Naruto's face, and stopped at eye-level.

"s-sorry, Naruto... this'll hurt like a bitch..." he moved his hand forward, and dug three fingers into Naruto's left eye-socket. Naruto roared out in pain, screamed in agony, and convulsed as Sasuke pulled his eye out. he then proceeded to pull his own good eye out, hissing at the pain. by touch, he found Naruto's empty socket, and forcefully pushed his own eye inside. thanks to Kurama's fast paced healing factor, the nerves connected immediatly, and the wound healed in no time.

Sasuke -now completely blind- grinned. "make good use... of my eye ... old buddy o' mine... now... I'll see you in hell... brother..."

with that, he went limp. he relaxed, after a final cough. a smile on his face, and a peaceful expression. Naruto took out Sasuke's old hitai-ate, and placed it over his eyes. put Sasuke gently on the ground, and grabbed the young uchiha's katana. in his mind, Kurama looked sadly in his cage. though he HATED the sharingan eye, he actually took a liking to the brooding ball of emo-ness called Sasuke.

"farewell... my friend." he felt Kurama's sadness as well, so he knew that the fox put their link up. '_Kurama... let's use _that _jutsu to finish this once and for all._' the kyuubi nodded. "**are you sure kit?**" Naruto nodded. '_I have no other choice. are you prepared?'_ Kurama chuckled sadly. "**there's no other way... you're right. let's finish all this nonsense.**"

Naruto hiraishin'ed across the battlefield, stopping in front of the gargantuan demon, known as the juubi, and it's master. he opened his eyes. one sky-blue, and the other red with three tomoes spinning lazily around the pupil.

"Obito UCHIHA! YOU. WILL. PAY!"

Obito simply laughed, and replied as if insulted.

"AS IF YOU COULD EVER STOP ME! I'M THE LAST LIVING UCHIHA. THAT PATHETIC ABOMINATION YOU CALL A SHARINGAN IS NO MATCH FOR A PURE ONE!"

Naruto sighed. while running through a complex series of handsigns. one shadow clone poofed in existence, doing the exact same.

"y'know why the uzumaki clan was so feared during history?" Obito quirked an eyebrow at that. Naruto performed the last seal, while his sharingan spun at full speed. "BECAUSE OF OUR PROFICIENCY WITH SEALS! TAKE THIS! "_**FUUINJUTSU NINPOU: SHIKI FUUIN**_!"(sealing ninja art: reaper of death seal). behind Naruto, a large creature with white clothes, white hair, black eyes and teeth, wearing a purple oni-mask appeared. it looked at Naruto in a questioning manner. Naruto nodded. the shinigami nodded back, and pushed his arm into a blue humanoid figure behind Naruto. on Naruto's stomach, his seal became visible, and a spectral arm came out. it extended towards the humongous beast, and pulled the juubi's soul out. the arm, now holding the soul, retracted back into Naruto's seal, and the boy felt a burning sensation.

"YOU FOOL! DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU JUST DID?! SIXTEEN YEARS OF PLANNING, COLLECTING AND EXECUTING FOR NAUGHT!" Obito went red with rage, veins popping on his forehead. Naruto hacked some blood, as he began to feel the backlash of the shinigami's seal. regardless of that, he had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"yeah... I just killed your pet... and you're next." his clone spread his arms, and let the shinigami's claw potrude from his stomach. as it made it's way to Obito, the man tried to jump out of it's course. suddenly the kyuubi came out of the seal, and pinned the man to the ground. "**Naruto, NOW!**" the arm sped up, and a knife potruded from the hand, running through his body and destroying Obito's soul.

Naruto fell down. feeling his life getting drained away. he smiled nonetheless.

'_finally Jiraya-sensei... nagato-san... dad... I did it... peace..._'

he closed his eyes, and let the shinigami take his soul away into sweet uncounciousness.

"-**un.. na...-un... naru... un**..."

a sweet voice echoed in his head.

"**Naruto-KUN**!"

his eyes shot open, as fear took hold of him. he frantically looked around for the voice's source. he found himself in a white vast nothingness. the voice belonged to a little girl sitting next to him. she had yellow eyes, white hair in a bun, and wore a pure white kimono. she smirked at his reaction.

"am I dead?" he asked the young girl hoarsely. she smiled, but nodded nonetheless.

he pushed himself up until he could stand. he looked down to see that his shirt was torn, covered in dirt, blood and sweat.

"**yes you are**" the girl said. the girl looked at him with a warm smile before speaking.

"**I have always wanted to meet you Naruto Namikaze. you have always been spoken off very highly and I wanted to see for myself what the new god of shinobi was like**" she said.

"just who are you?" he asked calmly. "and where the hell am I?"

"**you have entered dissidia. chaos, or as you humans like to call it, purgatory. you're here because quite simply you're dead.**"

"If I'm dead then why am I not stuck in te shinigami's stomach? did I do something wrong?"

"**no, quite on the contrary. you have done nothing wrong. in fact there is a very special place in heaven just for people like you. but to answer your first question from before, my name is Kami**."

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor. "Y-You're Kami? you're the creator of the universe?"

Kami chuckled at the expression on Naruto's face.

"**Yes pretty much**." she chuckled out.

"I never thought Kami would be such a cute little girl" he spoke truthfully.

"**Why thank you Naruto, you are very sweet. Most think I'm some kind of old man**" she said pouting.

Naruto chuckled before getting serious again. "so why am I here in purgatory then if I'm dead?" he asked.

"**that will be explained very soon however first there are some people here that would like to see you. I'm sure you would be delighted to see them**."

"Really? who?" he asked before he felt his hand gets gripped from behind. he slowly turned around and as soon as he saw who it was, tears came streaming out of his eyes and down his cheeks. standing there in front of him was none other than his mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

"I've missed you so much," he said through his sobs.

"And I missed you," she said. "I love you so much sweetheart."

Hearing his Mom say she loved him made Naruto smile the biggest smile he could muster.

"now," she said putting him at arm's length. "Let me get a good look at you" she stared at Naruto for a good minute in silence.

"oh you are just so handsome" she suddenly said, getting a laugh from both Naruto and Kami.

"he **is** our son, did you expect anything less?" came another voice. Naruto looked over and saw his father Minato Namikaze standing their smiling proudly at him.

"DAD!" Naruto yelled as ran over to his father and tackled him into a hug which knocked the two down on to the ground. this made everyone chuckle at the excited Naruto as he now had his parents standing by his side.

standing up again Minato looked at Naruto and saw how much he had grown. "you've made me very proud my boy" Minato said placing his hand on top of Naruto's head. "I always knew you were destined for great things."

"you stayed true to your word Naruto and finally managed to bring about a world of peace. something most thought could never be done. with the five great nations united, an era peace can finally begin" Minato said speaking very proudly at the accomplishment that Naruto had made the one accomplishment he wished he could have brought about himself.

"**now Naruto its time for me to explain why your here**" Kami said now approaching the group. "**your parents both know of what I'm about to tell you and they agree that it's for the best as it gives you a chance to have what you missed out on.**"

Naruto looked at her before nodding.

"**Naruto unlike most, you have had to go through things that no one should ever go through. the hardships that you have faced when you were a child and a teenager was so horrid, so monstrously cruel, that it took away your childhood and caused you many years of suffering. although there are those that have suffered similar to you, none have had it to such a horrid degree then you have**" she said with everyone nodding in agreement. Naruto even noticed that his mom and dad had tear going down their cheeks.

"**the villagers turned their back on you for something that was out of your control. when humanity was born I never imagined that humanity could be so cruel**."

Naruto held his hand up.

"please don't be angry at those people, Kami. they didn't know any better."

"**Naruto we know you mean well and yes you may be right, if thing didn't turn out as they did then perhaps those certain events may not have played out. But that's an IF. we can't find out what would have happened and can only speculate what could have happened.**"

Naruto nodded.

"**true. and if Minato-teme hadn't put me inside the kit, he would'nt have been able to get rid of my hatred towards humanity.**" Naruto looked behind him, and saw Kurama, Nagato, Konan, the third hokage, Jiraya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Gaara, Haku, Zabuza and Killer bee. the other kage and the konoha twelve stood around them.

Naruto's eyes filled themselves with tears again.

"EVERYONE! I...I...I...I'm so sorry... if not without me, you wouldn't have had to die..." he finally broke down, and started to wail. Kushina, Minato and tsunade all wrapped their arms around him. kami walked up to him, and put her hand on top of his head, playing with his golden locks.

"mom" Naruto whispered drawing Kushina attention.

"yes sweetie what is it?"she asked while placing her palm on his cheek lovingly.

"It hurts." he said. Kushina had a look of confusion on her face before Naruto finished his sentence.

"my heart. It hurts so much. I'm so happy to be reunited with you guys again, but at the same time. I feel sad that you all died for my sake."

Hashirama and Tobirama stepped forward. placing their hands on his shoulders.

"that's a true leaf ninja for ya' loyalty to a fault." Hashirama spoke proudly, while Tobirama nodded. hiruzen joined them. "he's always been like that. just like his parents."

Kurama touched his forehead with his nail. smiled, and Naruto felt a familliar tug in his mind. when he blinked, Kurama was gone. "**I'm gonna take a nap in my cage, kit.**"

Killer bee, Gaara, Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi and Nagato put their hands on his back. Konan, and the rest put their hands on his chest. suddenly he felt himself pulling chakra from them.

"wha-what's happening?" he asked Kami, who smiled.

"**your second chance, namikaze-kun however, I believe some people wish to give you a parting gift.**"

Haku slapped him on the chest, and the kanji for ice appeared on his skin before vanishing. Mei did the same, and the kanji for lava, and steam appeared. Sasuke did it, and blaze appeared. Konan did it, and paper appeared while Onoki made dust. Nagato caused the five elements, and gravity to appear. Gaara made sand appear while Zabuza made sword and Minato made seal appear. Hashirama placed his hands on Naruto, and smiled. he shot a pulse through Naruto, and the kanji for wood appeared.

"**these gifts are their individual powers. each kanji stands for the affinity they have given you. now... it's time for you to go. live your new life, in a new world.**"

"bu-but, how about them? I- I don't want to leave them already!" Kakashi eyesmiled at him while uncovering his sharingan.

"don't worry Naruto-kun. we'll be waiting for you..."

before Naruto could respond his parents, friends and teachers smiled and waved at him. Jiraya grabbed the big scroll on his back, and hung it over Naruto's shoulder. he smiled. "this is a collection of all the jutsu I've ever seen, or learned. use it wisely kid. learn it all, and make me proud." Tenten threw him her big weapons scroll and winked at him. as Kakashi started to use kamui on Naruto, his parents gave him one last hug.

"make us proud Naruto. live, love and learn every day. we'll miss you."

as Naruto completely vanished, they could hear his voice echo. "miss you too..."

then everything went white.

Naruto woke up in a small patch of grass. he looked around to see a large sign, that said: WELCOME TO ODAIBA: FAMOUS FOR IT'S MONSTER-SIGHTINGS!

he picked his scrolls up, and scratched his head.

"now where the hell did I end up?

_**a/n. like, hate? review! as I said before, this is a challenge.**_


	2. meetings

"hello" normal talking  
'hello' normal thinking  
"**hello**" bijuu talking  
'**hello**' bijuu thinking  
"_**hello**_" jutsu/technique/digivolution

**a small list of the bijuu and their names, as they will be important from this chapter on. (actual names)**

**one tail- Shukaku (batshit insane raccoon)  
two tails- Matatabi (cat)  
three tails- Isobu (tortoise)  
four tails- Son Goku (gorilla)  
five tails- Kokuo (horse with a whale's mouth)  
six tails- Saiken (slug)  
seven tails- Chomei (horned beetle)  
eight tails- Gyuki (octopus-ox hybrid)  
nine tails- Kurama (fox)**

"now... where the hell did I end up?"

Naruto looked around, to see nothing but fields on one side, and apartment complexes on the other side. he stood up and heard an odd faint sound coming from behind him. he turned around, and saw a monstruous metal thing coming straight at him. he looked down. he saw that he was currently standing on metal beams, nailed to the ground. so he didn't need to do any math to know that he was in the way of the giant thing. it 'roared' at him again, and made no attempt at stopping at all. Naruto began to run to the side as the giant 'creature' raced past him. it made it's way into the city and vanished from sight.

Naruto looked annoyed, and huffed.

"I arrive at a new world, and the first moving thing I see, tries to kill me. how troublesome."

"**well, you DO have that effect on people.**" Kurama snickered from inside his cage.

"fuck you, furrball" he groaned.

"**we love you too, kit.**"

'wait... we?'

"**WHAT'S UP MOTHERFUCKERS?!**"

Naruto groaned.

'oh god. Shukaku. is that you?'

"**THE MIGHTY SHUKAKU IS HERE TO FUCK BITCHES, AND KILL PEOPLE. AND I'M AAALLL OUT OF BITCHES HAHAHAHAHAAAAH!**"

soon Naruto began to develop a headache because of the insane one-tailed bijuu.

"**FOR THE LOVE OF RIKUDOU! SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU LITTLE SHIT!**"

'that voice... MATATABI?!

"**it's nice to talk to you again, kitten.**"

'hey, Kurama...'

"**yes kit?**"

'are all the other bijuu with you?'

"**yup**"

Naruto groaned again, as he gently facepalmed himself.

'FUCK! just my luck to get the nine most powerful, yet insane creatures in EXISTENSE stuck inside my mind. as if Kurama wasn't enough of a headache.'

"**we heard that, young one**"

'I know, Isobu... I know... why are you guys in here anyway.'

"**we were stuck inside the juubi, until you sealed it inside yourself. because you still had some of our residual chakra inside your body, the juubi split back into us, and we became separated again. thank the rikudou. I thought I was gonna go mad with Shukaku in there.**"

'thank you Kokuo. by the way. even though you're separated again, you're still stuck inside me together with him.'

Saiken spoke up.

"**yes, however, in here we can tune his rambling out. unlike when we were one.**"

Gyuki threw his two cents in too.

"**and since killer bee is no more... bless his soul... I decided to join my siblings in order to empower, and train you.**"

'awww thanks man.'

"**it also helps that you don't rap every ten seconds.**"

'that's harsh man. you aint a fan?'

"**FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, DON'T YOU START TOO!**"

Naruto snickered and decided to start moving, as it was getting pretty late.

as Naruto began to walk, he noticed a few billboards, containing the latest fashionable clothes and he looked down at his own attire. it was covered in blood, sweat, dirt. and it was torn at many diffrent places. he sweatdropped.

'time for a new set of clothes' he thought.

putting his hand over a storage seal tattooed on his wrist, and he poofed some new clothes into existence. he now wore baggy black combat pants and boots. on his torso, he wore a sleeveless, black sage coat with an orange swirl on the back and underneath it, a white blouse. he wrapped a black band around his forehead with the same orange swirl on the front. one side of the headband, he pulled over his eternal sharingan in order to hide it. he wrapped iruka's old hitai-ate around his waist as a makeshift belt.

he walked over to a small puddle, and washed his face with the water. as he examined himself in the reflection, he smiled.

as Naruto made his way into the city, he noticed three things.

1: it was CROWDED!

2: the air was very impure.

3: he couldn't sense any chakra from anyone beside himself.

'oi Kurama... do you sense any chakra signatures here?'

"**nope... well, yes, however it's extremely weak. it seems that we ended up in a world that stopped pursueing the use of of jutsu's and chakra, but started focusing on technology.**"

'like an alternate universe.'

"**yes. something like that. I believe that you are currently the only being in this world that could make effective use of the chakra systems. how ironic...**"

'what do you mean, ironic?'

"**you suck at controlling both our chakra's so if you would take any students, I would fear for their safety.**"

'you can be quite an ass sometimes, ya know.'

while Kurama snickered inside Naruto's mind, Naruto realised that they were being followed by two young men. one of normal build, and one of a huge build. Naruto moved into an alley, pretending he didn't notice them. they followed him, and Naruto stopped, as soon as the three were out of sight. without turning around, he spoke to the two of them.

"is there a reason you two've been following me around for the past half hour?"

the little one was surprised at the fact that the strange boy noticed them, but recovered quickly.

"my friend and I have been a little short on cash lately, and two fine gentlemen such as ourselves have to eat regularly." Naruto turned around, and quirked an eyebrow.

"and?"

the smaller one put his hand inside his pocket, and grabbed a knife, while the big guy grabbed a piece of pipe lying around.

"just spare us the mugging process, and give me your wallet." Naruto snickered, but soon erupted into laughter.

"y-you're m-mugging me? HAHAHAHAH! th-that's the funniest thing i've ever heard! HAHAHAHA!"

as Naruto began to laugh, the two muggers got more, and more agitated. suddenly the big one lost his cool, and began to swing his pipe at Naruto. still laughing, the boy dodged the incoming strikes. the big guy got even angrier, swung his pipe around even more, and hit Naruto in the chest. Naruto stopped laughing, and stood completely still.

"YEAH! HOW 'BOUT THAT EH?" the smaller one yelled, a smug grin plastered across his face.

"what about 'that'?" Naruto asked. "man, are all of you around here this weak? no wonder I didn't find any strong signatures." he narrowed his eye. "pathetic." with that, he lashed out, and punched the bigger guy straight in the face, flinging the man across the alley into the dumpster.

"trash like you should be cleaned up." he vanished from sight, and reappeared behind the small guy, and jabbed him in the neck, knocking him into the wall, and making him fall unconcious to the ground. Naruto searched the two for anything valuable, and found their wallets. he took the money inside, and tossed the wallets back into the dumpster.

"those who stole this money, don't deserve it."

with that, he took off. when he walked around the corner, he bumped into someone. the figure fell down, and groaned. Naruto looked down to see a girl sitting on the ground. she was about his age, had brown hair, clipped to the side. she wore a white-pink top, and yellow shorts. a camera-like thing hung on a chord around her neck.

feeling bad for the girl, Naruto stuck his hand out. she gratefully accepted his hand, and he hoisted her up on her feet. Naruto bowed, and quickly made his excuses. the girl giggled, and told him it was okay.

"I do feel bad about tripping you. so can I make it up to you, miss...?"

"Kari. yagami Hikari, buy everyone calls me Kari. and I told you it was okay, mister...?"

"ah! I havent introduced myself have I? the name's Naruto. uzumaki-namikaze-senju-uchiha Naruto. however I prefer to be called uzumaki, or just Naruto. by the way. I'm kinda new here, so do you know any cheap hotels, or rooms for rent around here?" Kari sweatdropped, and told himto follow her.

they entered a small café. smooth jazzmusic was playing on the background, and it had a warm feeling to it.

"I was on my here to meet up with some friends. I'll introduce you to them, and maybe someone knows a place where you could crash for the next couple of days." Naruto nodded, and followed her. his eye traveled down to her backside. she had long slender legs, and a firm round ass that nearly made Naruto drool. quickly he shook his head, and wiped the drool away with the back of his hand.

'damn you ero-sennin for rubbing off on me.'

_**somewhere in heaven.**_

jiraya was currently 'researching for his next book' when he sudddenly sneezed.

'someone must be talking about me' he thought, before he heard the women scream.

five minutes later every man in heaven heard the screams of a fallen comrade.

_**back with Naruto**_

Kari made her way to a small table in the back. when they arrived at the table, three people were sitting around it. the first was a tall, tanned young man in a green school uniform. he had unruly brown hair that litteraly defied gravity, and bright brown eyes. the same as Kari's.

'must be family' he thought.

the second guy wore the same uniform, but had much shorter, red hair. his eyes were black, and he was pale.

the third guy was a tad younger than the previous ones. much like the first one, he was tanned. he wore a blue T-shirt with a white stripe across the chest, and a sleeveless blue vest. his hair was auburn, and very spiky.

the three smiled at Kari, and then gazed at Naruto with a questionable look. the first spoke up.

"hey sis. who's the blond guy?" Kari huffed in annoyance, and pointed to him.

"Tai. if you want to know him, you'll have to ask him yourself." the brother. now known as Tai, groaned and rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"sorry kid, 'name's Tai, so... who're you?" Naruto smiled, and made a polite bow.

"the name's Naruto uzumaki-namikaze-senju-uchiha. you can just call me Naruto, or uzumaki. whichever you want." the third boy glared at Naruto.

"hey cyclops."

this irked Naruto. however, as a visible vein popped in his head. he turned around, and gave the boy a 'mizukage-style deaththreat' smile. "yes, mister...?"

"name's Davis motomiya. what are you doing with 'my' Kari?"

this irked both Tai, and Kari. Tai slapped him over the back of his head, while Kari dared him to call her 'his' again. Naruto watched the scene with amusement. he turned to the second boy, who was now typing on some sort of yellow-white machine. Naruto pointed at the thing, and asked the redheaded young man what the thing was. all four fell completely silent, wide eyed, jaws on the floor. Naruto flinched.

"w-what?" he looked sincerely confused at the four people staring at him. the redhead spoke up. "o-oi Naruto-san. surely you know what this is, right?" Naruto put his finger under his bottom lip in a thinking pose.

"nope, can't say I do. sorry to dissapoint you."

"**oi kit.**"

'what is it Kurama?'

"**I can tell they're diffrent from the rest. I can sense great potential in each of 'em. please bring 'em in here.**"

'you sure we can trust them, furball?'

"**no... however we need allie in this world. so why not start here right brat? I'll just show 'em your memories.**"

'whatever. if they run away screaming, i'll kick your ass again.'

"**hohohoh. you sure ya want to go another round without kushina's chakra running through your systems, brat?**"

'anyday furball'

as he went back to his normal perception, he noticed that the rest were staring at him in a funny way.

"what?"

the redhead shook his head. "you were suddenly absent. as if you were talking in your mind."

Naruto grinned.

"I was. can the four of you do me a favor?"

Tai piped up.

"sure dude, what is it?"

Naruto stuck his hand out, and told them to place their hands on his. albeit hesitantly, they complied to him, and they all felt a tug in their minds.

"don't fight it please. I want to show you some of my memories to you guys." they relaxed, and let their minds wander.

"please open your eyes." they complied, and were shocked. Kari spoke up.

"n-Naruto-kun. where are we?" Naruto smiled reassuringly at them.

"welcome to the only place, that's nearly one hundred procent private to me. my mindscape."

"is there a reason that your mind resembles a sewer with a cage in it?" Davis piped up. (unintentional puns detected.)

"**yes, there is... young humans...**"

two blood red eyes stared at the group from within the cage.

_**a/n. aaaannnd quit. this is the cliffhanger of the week.**_

_**I bet you want to know more. muhahahaha.**_

_**review, and wait for the new chapter.**_


	3. battles of the past

"hello" normal speech  
'hello' normal thoughts  
"_**hello**_" demon speech  
'_**hello**_" demon thoughts  
"_**hello**_" jutsu/digivolution/technique

the red eye stared down at the five teenagers, as a large claw reached out of the cage, and a booming voice spoke up.

"_**I've been expecting you... young ones... the reason you are here, is because of the fact, that me, and my siblings can sense a great potential in each of you.**_"

Kari, Davis, Tai and Izzy looked at Naruto in a quizzical way.

"oi, Naruto-san... two questions. one: who the hell is that, and two: what kind of 'potential'?" Tai asked the blonde.

Naruto chuckled, and explained what the kyuubi was, and the workings of chakra.

Davis was quite irked for some reason, and summed a few things up.

"you are not from this world."

"yup."

"in your world, ninja/shinobi can use a magical power called chakra, to use attacks called jutsu..."

"kind of."

"and inside your head, lives a giant demonic fox with anger issues?"

"_**I object to that statement.**_" Kurama grumbled.

"you just expect us to believe that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"_**no, we did not... therefore, I shall share one of my shared memories with Naruto to you... as proof that we are not lying. kit, do you agree with that?**_"

"don't have much choise now, do I, Kurama?"

"_**none, whatsoever**_"

Naruto sighed, and nodded. red chakra seeped from the cage, and pooled around the group. like before, they just let themselves be pulled away into the memory.

everything was black...

until...

it was nighttime in konoha, and on top of the village's outer wall stood the five aquaintances. however all they saw was fire. smoke, ashes and screams filled the night. the group saw a HUMONGOUS nine-tailed fox, rampaging through the village. Tai looked at Naruto.

"don't tell me, that thing is the fox inside you."

Naruto had an exceptionally grave look on his face as he turned around. he pointed to a certain spot behind them. as they all turned back, their faces all held an expression of shock. at the point where Naruto pointed, they saw a redheaded woman hanging in between two rocks. held in place by chains. she looked very tired, and had a pitch black hole in her stomach. from that hole, a black ink-like substance seeped to the ground, towards a man in a black cloak. once it came close to the man, it split up into black lines, forming an intricate seal.

"meet my mother. uzumaki Kushina... and konoha's greatest traitor, uchiha Obito." he spoke in a dark tone.

"my mother was the container of the fox before me. she fell in love with my father, and became pregnant. appearently, during childbirth, the seal of such a container, or jinchuriki, weakens... a lot. Obito knew this, and for some fucked up reason he wanted revenge."

Davis tapped his shoulder. "so what happened?"

"think, einstein. crazy ass motherfucker who wants revenge, most powerful demon in existence, and it's seal being weakened during my birth."

Kari was the first who figured it out, and gasped she covered her mouth with her hands, as she looked at Naruto with sympathy.

"he forced the kyuubi out of your mother."

"ding ding ding ding... we have a winner. yes... right after I was born, he managed to take me hostage, and threatened to kill me. my father was at the scene. he managed to take me back, but not before Obito stuck some explosive tags to my blanket. dad threw it away in time, but the explosion blinded everyone... when the smoke finally cleared, him, and mom were gone. he used his special eyes to force the seal open, and make Kurama obey him. Kurama went berserk in the middle of the city, and that's where we are now." they turned back to the fox, just in time to see it fire a the bijuudama.

the black orb made it's way through the city, plowing every last building down, in it's way. right before it impacted, a young man with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and a white hakama with red flames on the bottom appeared. he raised his arms up, to show a single, three pronged kunai.

"who's that?" Izzy asked Naruto, who thinly smiled.

"konoha's yellow flash. the fourth hokage, namikaze Minato."

"namikaze... wait a sec... your name's namikaze, so is he related to you?"

"yup... meet my old man. he's my father."

by now, the kunai began to glow, and the black sphere slowed down. out of the glow, black seals stopped the movement completely. the seals enveloped the sphere, before it vanished into thin air.

Davis looked around frantically. "hey, where'd it go?" an explosion occurred a few miles away from the village. it was large, bright, and in the form of a dome.

"there's your answer, Davis." Naruto mumbled as the rest sweatdropped. Obito suddenly appeared before Minato, and the two vanished. one into a black rift, and one in a yellow flash. Kurama roared in anger, and another figure appeared before the rampaging demon. it was an elderly man in an old-fashioned ninja armor, and holding a huge bo-staff. his facial expression just screamed authority. he glared at the beast, while roaring commands to the other ninja. he inhaled deeply, before going through a couple of handsigns.

_**"KATON: KARYUU ENDAN!" **_the man roared, and blew between his fingers. unlike what the others expected, a giant dragon-shaped flame shot out of his mouth. the flames hit the kyuubi square in the chest, slightly forcing if back. the old man poured more energy into the technique, superheating the flames and causing them to become white. this made the giant fox acrually groan in pain, as it was pushed back even further. the group, amazed by what the old man did, turned to Naruto, who had a nostalgic grin on his face.

"I take it, that you know the old man?" Naruto nodded at Izzy's statement, and explained the identity of the man. Tai was impressed by the Sandaime's power.

"so much power at such an old age... man, you shinobi sure are something else..."

"YOU CAN TAKE OUR LIVES, BUT NOT OUT CHILDREN, AND NOT OUR PRIDE! WE SHALL STAND TALL AS COMRADES, OR FALL AS COMRADES! **SUCH IS THE WILL OF FIRE!**" the Sandaime roared, as the other shinobi cheered along. the Sandaime's staff bo-staff increased in size, as the old man jumped into the air. swinging the weapon around as if it was weightless, he smashed it into Kurama's face, knocking him down and threw the staff.

"ENMA, NOW! _**HIDDEN ART: ADAMANTINE CAGE**_!" the staff slammed into the ground next to Kurama, and multiplied. it created a cage of staffs, successfully incapacitating the mighty beast. satuobi landed on a nearby rooftop.

"SHIKAKU, INOICHI, CHOUZA! FORMATION B" the three men in question nodded, and got into position. shikaku, a tall man, with a bear rug as jacket, black hair in a pineapple shape, and a few nasty bleeding cuts on his face nodded. him, and about twenty men behind him crouched, and they all went through the same seals.

"_**NINPOU: KAGEMANE NO JUTSU!**_" they all roared simultanously. their shadows stretched, and molded together. as the shadows connected with the kyuubi's shadow, countless small hands made out of thadows creeped upwards. the fur of the beast colored black as he was even further constricted. shikaku grinned. "kagemane: success. CHOUZA! READY!"

chouza, a rather big man with crimson spiky hair and marks on his face, nodded. he wore a bit more, modern armor, with a strange mark on the chest. he clapped his hands together, releasing his chakra in a blue haze.

"_**CHOU-BAIKA NO JUTSU!**_" he roared, and a large explosion of smoke appeared out of nowhere. the four 'normal' humans gasped when they saw the smoke cleared. chouza was now just about as big as the kyuubi. the cage disappeared un a puff of smoke, and the staff flew back to the Sandaime's hand. chouza ran up to the constricted kyuubi with surprising speed, and grabbed it's neck. he lifted the fox up, and threw him over his hip, flattening a few buildings in the process. as the kyuubi was still constricted, he couldn't get up and could only snarl at chouza, who huffed and shrunk again. on a pole nearby, a platinum blonde man with a long ponytail went through a long series of hand seals, before roaring.

"_**SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU!**_" a vein bulged on his forehead, before he started bleeding from his nose. every shinobi however, nodded at the same time, confusing the four digidestined.

"Naruto... what just happened?" Kari deadpanned, while Naruto looked impressed.

"Inoichi can mess with pretty much every living person's brain. he simply gave an order to every shinobi in the village. damn... no matter how many times I see it, it still amazes me just how strong the shika-ino-chou formation actually is. the nara's are the matermind's behind the formation. the akimichi's are the raw musclepower, and the yamanaka's are the mind-benders/interrogators of the group, creating a solid offence, and defence."

every last shinobi, save for the nara clan, went through diffrent hand seals. however they all stopped at the same time on the tiger seal. each of them used one of the four stronger fire jutsu. as a chorus it resounded through the village.

"_**KATON: GOUKYAKU NO JUTSU!**_"

"_**KATON RYUUKA NO JUTSU!**_"

"_**KATON: HOSENKA NO JUTSU!**_"

"_**KATON: UCHIHA DAI ENDAN!**_"

hudreds, and hundreds of fireballs, streams, and loose flames sailed through the air, as the Sandaime and asuma went through their own handseals. "_**FUUTON: DAITOPPA! **_" an enourmous wave of compressed air collided with the massive amount of fire jutsu, and enhanced the katon techniques, creating a giant burning inferno that collided with the kyuubi. a huge explosion egulfed the fox as he screamed in pain. when the smoke cleared, Kurama lied on his back. charred, burned, and bleeding. however still not completely down. as Kurama tried to stand, the Sandaime slammed him in the face with enma's staff again. another smokey explosion occurred, and the kyuubi was gone. on top of the cliff with the hokage's faces a clue-colored explosion erupted, and not a few seconds later, the hooded man, now with torn clothes and multiple burns on his back, returned to Kushina.

he floated up to her, and snarled.

"if I can't have the kyuubi, no one can." he then proceede to slam his fingers into Kushina's seal, and pulled an orange blob out. the blob grew, and became more defined. before long, Kurama stood in front of Kushina, as Obito vanished into his black rift.

"_**uzumaki... YOUR CLANSMEMBERS HAVE TORMENTED ME LONG , PAYBACK TIME!**_" however, before he could move, golden chains emerged from Kushina's seal. wrapping around Kurama, pinning him, yet again, in place.

in a yellow flash, Minato appeared in between, holding a small bundle in his arm, while throwing his three-pronged kunai around the beast. he laid the bundle on the altar between the two rocks, and let Kushina down next to it. small cries came from the bundle. as Kushina opened it, it revealed a baby Naruto. crying, she took him in her arms, while apologising time after time.

"I'm sorry, sochi... this is the end of the line for mommy..." she cried even harder as she told him everything she wanted to do as a parent. how she would've wanted to see him grow up to be a big and strong shinobi, and wanted to see him become father of her grandchildren, so she could spoil them.

suddenly the chains broke, and Kurama saw an opening. swiping his claw at Naruto, he tried to kill him, before he would be sealed again. however he was brought to a halt, as both Minato and Kushina jumped in front of Naruto, getting impaled by the nail, but stopping it, right above Naruto. both of them smiled, as they said their final goodbyes to Naruto, and Minato held his hands in a ram seal. the kunai around Kurama began to glow.

"_**hakke fuin...**_" Minato whispered, as a seal appeared on Naruto's stomach.

"_**DON'T YOU DARE SEAL ME AGAIN, YOU HAIRLESS APE!**_" Kurama roared in anger, but was too late as Minato mate a bird seal with his fingers.

"say goodbye to Naruto, Kushina..._**shiki fuin...**_"

the shinigami appeared, and split Kurama in half. one half went into Naruto, while the other half went into Minato. both of them smiled one more time, before they both collapsed to the ground, and passed away with smiles on their faces.

darkness again...

as they all opened their eyes again, they saw Kurama sitting behind his bars, with tears in his eyes.

"_**I still regret that day from the bottom of my heart. I was posessed. both by Obito, and anger... I murdered the parents of my first, and only friend. however, even now, he still doesn't hold grudges... I kinda admire the kit for his kindness, who even showed a grumpy old fox like me, that it's never too late to return to the righteous path.**_"

"okay. I can see that you spoke the truth now, Kurama-san, but... why show us such intimate memories?" Kari spoke with sadness in her voice.

"_**I showed you, because I want Naruto to train you in the ancient ninjutsu art, so that you can defend yourselves.**_"

"train us? against what?" Tai asked, suddenly nervous for the answer.

"_**for the creatures, I can smell on you. it reeks of that smell all over the damn place.**_"

at that statement, Izzy, Davis, Tai and Kari, visibly stiffened.

"w-what're you talking about? what 'creatures'?" Tai tried to bluff.

"_**both me, and Naruto can sense lies, ya know.**_" Kurama deadpanned with a sweatdrop.

"that, and you're a horrible liar." Kari added.

"_**now... having said this, get out. I want to sleep.**_" having sai this, he curled up to a ball, and everyone felt a tug in their minds, as they returned to their own minds.

**outside mindscape.**

"we're back." Davis noticed and Naruto nodded. he told them, that there have only passed a few seconds on the outside world.

"you know, Naruto... if you'd want, you could stay at our place for the time being." Tai suggested, and Kari nodded.

"are you sure? I could always look for a hotel ya know?" Naruto looked concerned for their privacy.

"absolutely. our parents live out of town anyway, so we have a spare room." Kari smiled, while Davis looked ready to kill.

Tai however made the same 'mizukage deaththreat smile' as Naruto did earlier.

"however there are three basic rules. one: no raiding the fridge. ya wanna eat, ya gotta work."

Naruto nodded.

"two: you will attend the same school as Kari and Davis, starting monday, or else you'll have to find a job."

Naruto didn't look forward to going back to school, but nodded anyway.

"three: if I see you flirting, peeking, touching, kissing or even winking at my sister, you are dead meat. comprende?" he asked with the same disturbing smile.

Naruto paled, and nodded frantically, causing Tai to laugh.

"allright. I guess that's settled, to welcome our new friend, I'll pay for dinner."

this drew everyone's attention, as they immediately ordered. unfortunately for Tai, they had ramen. Naruto loved ramen, lots of it, and Tai found that out, the hard way that evening.

_**mindscape**_

Kurama watched the scene with amusement, while Gyuki emerged from the water.

"_**nii-san. do you think this is a good idea? I mean... Naruto isn't the sharpest kunai of the set, and to be honest, I fear for everyone's safety if he'll teach them his arts.**_"

Kurama chuckled at hachibi's statement.

"_**listen bro... Naruto is an idiot, but he has a good heart. impatient as he is, he'll be a good teacher.**_"

"_**he really reminds you of the old rikudo, huh?**_" Gyuki stated in a nostalgic tone.

"_**yea. thing are going to get interesting to say the least.**_" the old fox grinned.

_**outside world **_

Naruto, Kari and Tai stepped into the elevator to the fourth floor where the two siblings lived.

"so you're saying, that you could fit anything in that scroll." Tai questioned the blond ex-shinobi.

"yup. weapons, people, objects, animals, even pure chakra. you name it, it fits."

Kari grumbled, as she pressed the button to their floor.

"damn. that would've been handy when mom and dad moved out. I can still feel my back from all those boxes."

on the balcony, Tai fiddled with the keys, before opening the lock, and letting everyone in. he snapped the lights on, before putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"welcome home, kid."

they stayed up for a bit. watching a movie, and eating popcorn, before Kari went to bed. Tai pointed Naruto's bedroom. it wasn't big, but not small either. it had a single bed, and a single nightstand. in the corner, there was a small desk, and chair. above the desk, an empty bookshelf resided, and on top of the desk, there stood an old, dusty computer. (**A/N yes the same computer, that agumon's egg sprouted from.**)

Tai went to his own room, and told Naruto goodnight. Naruto undressed, and opened one of the two scrolls. with a puff of smoke, he pulled a few things out. a photo of the konoha twelve before Sasuke went away, a photo of his parents and one of team seven. a three pronged kunai, a scroll that said seven swords of the mist, Sasuke's katana. his seal-making set, and finally the photo of him with Jiraya and Tsunade. one he took, several days before Jiraya was murdered by Nagato.

once he had placed the photo's on his nightstand, the scrolls and the katana on the bookshelf, and fuinjutsu set on the desk, he went to bed. he turned off the light, and lied down. he kept the headband over his eye, since he didn't want to freak anyone out with his sharingan.

'_oi Kurama..._'

"_**what is it, kit?**_"

'_thanks for showing them... goodnight everyone._'

"_**goodnight, kit/brat/Naruto**_" all nine voices said at the same time, before Naruto fell asleep with a peaceful expression, not noticing the girl peeking through the crack by the door.

as Kari saw him asleep, she stood up, and went to bed with a thoughtful expression.

'_uzumaki Naruto... just who are you?_'

unknown to both of them, the old computer on Naruto's desk turned on, and showed the digital sign on-screen. a small ball of light escaped the monitor, and the computer turned off again. the ball of light landed next to Naruto's head on the pillow, and faded, leaving a strange device behind. the screen on the device turned on, and scanned Naruto.

_**"spirit warrior: confirmed. welcome to your destiny, uzumaki Naruto."**_

_**(A/N aaand cut.)**_


	4. meeting new friends

"hello" human speech  
_'hello'_ human thoughts  
**"hello" **demon speech**  
**_**'hello' **_demon thoughts_**  
**__**"hello" **_jutsu/ attacks/ digivolution.

Naruto woke up to a beeping sound. one that he could recognise in any interdimentional plane. mankind's worst enemies: the hated monday-morning alarm clock.

the weekend was relatively calm. at least if you didn't include teaching Naruto the many things this world had to offer. Tai taught Naruto the conveniences of cars, trains and airplanes and who the weird men in the blue uniforms were. of course Naruto wanted to test himself against the law-enforcement of this world, so he started making hand-seals for a light doton jutsu. Tai saw this just in time, and tackled Naruto into a nearby alley, and bopped the cyclops shinobi on the head. afterwards they went home, where Kari was just about finished making dinner.

over the weekend Tai managed to enroll Naruto at odaiba-high as a freshman. they got Naruto one of Tai's old puke-green uniforms, and though a bit tight around the arms, and chest area, it fit rather well, as long as Naruto didn't flex his muscles too much. (A/N. whaddya expect. compared to Tai, Naruto is ripped.) however Naruto refused to wear them, as he only wanted clothes that would give him enough movement space, so he settled with his own coat over the uniform's blouse, which held the school's emblem on it.

"Naruto-san, Kari-chan. wake up, or you'll be late for school." he heard Tai yell from the kitchen." Naruto pulled the plug of the alarm clock, silencing it, and got up. he stared into the mirror. stared into the eye that was once his best friend's and smiled. "at least you're reunited with the rest, Sasuke..." he put his jacket on, and pulled his bandanna over his left eye. his, and jiraya's old hitai-ate were strapped around his shoulders, and he had medical tape covering his fore arms, and thus the storage seals that were carved into his wrists. inside the seals, he held Jiraya's scroll, Tenten's scroll, Madara's scyte which he had looted in the midst of the war, and Sasuke's katana. he had a tattooed seal in his neck that held Zabuza's zanbatou, samehada and the other five swords of the mist. he hoisted a backpack, and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"so... you're actually going to wear that jacket to school huh?" Tai asked Naruto before taking a sip from his coffee. Naruto nodded, and took a seat next to Kari, who was quietly nibbling on some toast. Tai shrugged, and stood up. he grabbed his bag. walking to the front door, he turned around.

"I have to get to my college. I'll be home around six. now eat your breakfast, and go to school. see ya tonight guys." Naruto, and Kari both waved to Tai, signifying their greeting as they both had toast in their mouths. Tai chuckled, and went to his university.

Naruto and Kari both enjoyed the comfortable silence as they ate. when they were done, they noticed it wasn't time to go just yet, so they settled with watching tv for a short while. over the weekend, Kari had asked Naruto a lot about the elemental nations, and was appalled about the idea of children killing each other from an early age, just to gain power and respect.

**flashback no jutsu!**

_"how could they just force you to stuff like that?!" Kari exclaimed. Naruto had just told her about Sasuke's retrieval mission, and thus, how Naruto was forced to fight his best friend to the death._

_Naruto sighed. "it was a dog-eat-dog world. either you killed as a shinobi, or you would die on your first C-rank mission. if you werent prepared to kill, you died. it was a simple, yet brutal lifestyle." he shrugged._

_Kari's eyes went wide at Naruto's statement._

_"how can you speak of something as horrible as that, so casually." she whispered, shocked._

_Naruto gritted his teeth. he took his shirt off, and dispelled the genjutsu covering his body. on his back and shoulders, were countless scars that looked like they were carved in by a knife. on his left forearm there were burn-scars, not to mention that he still had the huge scar from the time sasuke rammed a chidori into his lung. on his right upper arm, there were scars that formed the text __**demon scum**__. carved in by a heated kunai._

_"because it was the normal way of business then. of course it was hard at first, believe me, I puked my guts out on my first kill, but years of training, getting hunted down by an insane fuck, hunting down my best friend and a lot of deaths of people close to me, have hardened my will. I still dislike killing, but if there is no other way, and someone is threatening those who are close to me, I WILL kill without hesitation."_

_Naruto's serious tone caused Kari to flinch a little. however, as she looked at him, or rather his determined expression, she couldn't help but blush a little bit._

_"I... see. okay then. however I don't want you to kill any innocent people. in fact I want you to avoid killing, above anything else. you got it?" Kari asked in an authoritive tone, and Naruto nodded._

**flashback no jutsu, KAI!**

afterwards, Naruto had shown Tai and Kari Sasuke's sharingan. he told them how he got it. Tai became ghostly white at the story of konoha twelve's deaths, while Kari had nearly cried her eyes out. Naruto had let a few tears loose as well, but told them that they were literally in a better place now, and that none of his friends would ever be forgotten. afterwards, Naruto scared the living shit out of the siblings, when he summoned the susano'o's ribcage, and set it on fire with the amaterasu. however, before the hellfire could spread, he sucked it into the kamui's pocket dimention. this cost him a little bit of chackra, but his eye hurt a little bit, so he decided to use tsukiyomi sometime else.

_ding-dong..._

Naruto was brought out of his musing by the ringing of the doorbell. Kari opened the front door, and Davis stepped in.

"good morning Kari-chan... hey cyclops." Naruto raised his visible eyebrow.

"what's with the nickname, motomiya-san?"

"you're covering one eye. that's why I'm calling you cyclops." Davis deadpanned while Naruto and Kari sweatdropped. 'idiot...' they both thought. this train of thought didn't last long however, because Naruto suddenly started to chuckle a bit.

"what's so funny, Naruto-kun?" Kari inquired.

"nothing... just the irony of the situation. three years ago, me and my sensei had exactly the same conversation, so now I know what he felt back then."

"and what is that feeling then?" Davis asked while raising an eyebrow.

"that you're such a big idiot that I'm going to have a lot of fun pranking your ass into the ground." Naruto chuckled with a dark, sadistic expression. a purple-black aura surrounding him, while killer intent rolled off of him in waves. this time Kari and Davis had the same thoughts.

's-scary...'

without any further ado, the three friends made their way to school. on the way, they met up with a girl who introduced herself as Jolei. she was about 17 years old, and had purple hair that reached her lower back. she wore round-frame glasses, and the same puke-green uniform as the rest. afterwards they ran into a slightly younger fifteen-year old boy with a brown bowl-cut. he introduced himself as Cody hida. his gaze was distant... even cold, but his figure of speech let Naruto simply know that that was the way, the boy was raised. polite, yet distant. he held a bamboo sword strapped to his back, which intrigued Naruto greatly.

"**it seems this world does have... warriors of some sort.**" kurama chuckled. while Naruto nodded.

"um... uzumaki-san. why are you looking at me like that?" Cody inquired warily. Naruto quickly shook his head, and sheepishly scratched his neck.

"a-ah nothing Cody. I-I was just thinking for a bit. say... what style do you use?" Naruto saked, nudging the short boy's bamboo blade. Cody smiled, glad that at least ONE of his aquaintances was interested in the art of swordfighting.

"I know various styles, however I prefer the basic kendo, because of it's flexibility." Naruto nodded sagely as they entered the school grounds.

"yes, yes. sticking with the basics is always good. many great swordmasters tended to stick to the basic kata's. I'm surprised that you do that though, seeing as many practitioners of the art tend to use more difficult styles, simply because it looks cool. I myself did that in the beginning too." this last statement caused Cody to raise an eyebrow.

"you do kendo?"

"I do kendo, iaido, and a relatively unknown style of kenjutsu."

"what's kenjutsu?" Cody asked, quite excitedly for as far as Cody could get excited. to which Naruto grinned.

'damn, this kid's about as excited as mom was when she perfected the red death- kenjutsu style.' Naruto thought amusedly.

"**no shit, the kitten's practically drooling right now.**" matatabi grumbled from her cage.

"kenjutsu is the collective name for weaponary arts, where I come from. I specialized my training in zanbatou's chokuto's and kunai. my style was developed by my own mother before she passed away. it's called the red death."

Cody flinched a bit.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know your mother died." however Naruto just smiled.

"don't be. you didn't know, so you couldn't help it. I personally like to believe that my mother is together with my father in a better place now. just like my sensei."

_**somewhere in heaven. **_

_minato, kushina, tsunade, fukasaku, shima, jiraya, sarutobi, kakashi, yamato, gai, killer bee and iruka sat around a table, sipping tea, until..._

_ACHOO!_

_... all of them sneezed at the same time._

_'weird...' was their collective thought._

_**back in odaiba.**_

"so... you're an..." Jolei hesitated to finish her scentence.

"orphan. yup. as lonely as someone could get, however, I'm already used to it, so I don't mind if people ask about them, as long as they don't insult them." Naruto spoke in a tone as if he were talking about the weather. both Jolei and Cody sweatdropped at Naruto's carefree additude.

"a-anyway, Naruto-san. whould you like to spar together sometime?" Naruto grinned at the thought of sparring with the short boy. even though the people in this world were relatively weak, it would be better than nothing, so he nodded. "how about after school. is there any place we can use?"

Cody thought for a bit before nodding. "just ask the gym teacher. he'll probably let you use the dojo for a bit."

"HEY! Kari-CHAN!" they heard a yell behind them. turning around, they saw a blonde boy with a fisherman's hat, and a standard uniform, skating towards them. sporting a nasty smirk, he stepped, and kicked his board up. aiming it at Davis' face, he jumped. in a reflex, Naruto jumped in front of Davis, and seemingly out of nowhere (coughsummoningsealcough), held a bokuto. lifting it up, he blocked both the board, and the blond on top of it. the former stopping directly, but the latter, due to the momentum, flew over the top of Naruto's head onto the concrete.

"owowowow... what hit me?" the blond boy muttered. Naruto grabbing him by the back of his jacket, pulled him onto his feet. Naruto smiled broadly at the newcomer. "that'd be me, sorry 'bout that!" he moved his head closer to the boy's ear.

"try to pull something like that again, and I'll kill you." he whispered. to emphasize his point, he released a tiny fraction of killer intent. not stopping with the KI, he smiled thinly.

"the name's Naruto uzumaki. _nice to meet you._" the last bit of that sentence, was overflowing with KI. smirking like a madman, he stuck his hand out. trembling slightly, the boy took the hand.

"my name is takeru takaishi, I'm Kari's destined boyfriend. you can call me TK." Davis looked annoyed at the second statement, while Jolei looked sadly at Davis. no normal human would've noticed the subtle facial changes, but after three years of ANBU level training, Naruto wasn't your average person. smirking lightly, he heard snickering inside his mind.

_'saiken-san? you were watching?' _Naruto inquired the six tailed slug.

**"of course youngling. I love romance."**

_'oh? never expected that from you... no offence.'_

**"none taken. but yes I do. there's nothing more beautiful then young unbudded love. this will certainly be interesting for you... don't you think, my host?"**

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up, and quickly shook his head.

_'no idea what you're talking about. don't get any funny idea's, you stupid slime-ball!'_

saiken merely snickered, while fading back into Naruto's subconcious.

_'damn slug... what could she mean with that?'_

"Naruto-san? are you okay? you're a bit red." Cody inquired. Naruto flinched, before turning to them in a robotic fashion.

"n-no, of course not! I'm fine, let's just go to school..." Kari gave an amused giggle, before they walked into the large grey building.

_'yippee-kai-motherfucking-yay...' _Naruto thought unimpressed._ 'another four fucking years of studying.' _he sighed deeply. Cody, Jolei and TK all went upstairs, as Naruto, Kari and Davis had PE the first two hours.

"so... what're we gonna do during PE? sparring? running around the school?" Naruto inquired enthousiastically. both Kari, and Davis nodded thei heads as Davis' eyes were sparkling.

"no my friend... we are going to play the most beautiful game in existance... FOOTBALL!" as Davis enthousiastically explained the rules, the teacher announced the news that Naruto would be joining their class for the rest of the year.

"oi, uzumaki!" the teacher called for the young man. Naruto slightly bowed for the teacher. "yes sensei?"

"do you have any gym uniforms?" Naruto sweatdropped at the question._ 'crap... I KNEW I forgot something today...'_

"no sir... I forgot. I could just participate in my slacks though." he replied in a carefree expression. the teacher nodded, and took both Naruto's jacket, and his blouse. he was slightly impressed by the former shinobi's build, while the boy's became slightly jealous, and the girls all slightly tinted red. without shirt, they could see every muscle in his torso, and arms. he was by no means bulky, but at least more muscled then all of the other guys. a well defined chest, a six-pack that looked like it was sculpted by motherfucking angels, broad shoulders, and powerful looking arms. the thing that really stood out though, was the storage seal tattooed in his neck.

"whoa! a tattoo! cool..." someone muttered in the crowd. Naruto shook his head, and grimaced thinly.

"uzumaki. could you give me your headband too?" the teacher inquired. Naruto shook his head. "I'm hetrochromatic, so I prefer to keep one eye hidden as much as possible. that way, I can't freak anyone out." the teacher nodded in understanding, and called the match. Naruto decided to be goalie. while Davis went up front and Kari sat on the bench to cheer both of them on.

(I am too lazy, and I don't like football, so I won't write the entire scene.)

the game ended 3-0 for Davis' and Naruto's side. and the class was to say the least impressed by Naruto's reflexes. one by one the guys ran past the blond boy, and high-fived him while passing. Davis came up to him with a huge smile on his face. the two bumped fists.

"you're allright in my book, dude." Davis said, still sporting a shit eating grin. Kari huffed amusedly at Davis' antics, and told them to hurry up.

three hours later: school dojo.

Naruto and Cody both stood across each other on the tatami mats. Cody sporting a traditional kendo armor and a bamboo blade, while Naruto simply pulled his jacket and blouse off again. however, he switched his shoes for a pair of wooden geta with a steel plate unter the soles. he grabbed one of the bamboo blades hanging from the wall. neither of them saying anything as they both went into their respective stances. Cody's was a traditional kendo stance: right foot in front of the left, shoulders relaxed, and the sword upwards in front of him. Naruto, however. took the blade in a reverse grip behind him. his empty hand in front of him, in a slight crouching position. an unusually serious expression on his face as the two stared at each other in silence. TK was sitting next to Kari, while Davis sat on her other side. next to him Jolei leaned to the wall.

as if an unspoken command was given, both sparring partners shot forward. Cody struck first with a downward strike. Naruto brought his left leg up, and blocked with his geta. using the heel of the wooden shoe, he kicked the sword slightly to the side as he made a horizontal spin. he landed on his right foot, still spinning in crouching position, he kept his left leg stuck out, in an attempt to leg-sweep Cody. the kendoist, however jumped over his leg, and struck with a right side thrust aiming for Naruto's neck. before he could connect however, Naruto stuck out his empty hand, catching Cody's wrist in mid strike. he threw the boy over his shoulder, before turning around to quickly strike him in the head, neck and chest.

Cody, glad that he was wearing the armor, couldn't believe the speed, flexibility and reflexes of the blond, hetrochromatic boy. he chuckled as Naruto stuck his hand out to help him up. when he got up, TK erupted in a full-blown laugh.

"AHAHAHAH! shorty-Cody got his ass kicked! LOSER!" Naruto stared at Cody with sympathy in his eye. he too knew how it was to be the shortest of the group. he bowed deeply to the boy, while speaking in a honourable tone.

"It was an honour to spar with you. I had a lot of fun, Cody hida-dono!" to say that Cody was shocked, was quite the understatement.

"N-Naruto-san! you shouldn't bow to me! I'm the one that lost... I should be the one bowing to you. however... next time, I won't lose to you... sempai!"

"YEAH RIGHT, YOU? DEFEAT HIM? IMPOSSIBLE!" TK roared in laughter. "oi Naruto. why are you bowing to that loser, huh? you should just-"

before he could finish, three kunai embedded themselves in the wall about an inch away from his head. Naruto stood in the middle of the room, with one hand extended, and a deadly glare on his face.

"if you ever talk about my equals like that... I will aim correctly, got it? TJ?"

TK nodded trembling heavily, not even beginning about his misspelled name.

everyone left the room to head home. TK left behind. he pulled the three kunai out of the wall while thinking.

_'just you wait... uzumaki Naruto...'_

_**(A/N: aaand cut! you know the drill. review. no flames, or I'll send beelzemon to eat you!)**_


End file.
